


Something Like Stardust

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Magic AU, Sort of? - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, idk what else to call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 02:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: You were chosen as the apprentice to the goddess who is in charge of the creation and destruction of galaxies, but you never knew it meant dealing with her son too.





	Something Like Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Bee

“I’ve got the fate of the universe quite literally in my hands, and you’re trying to use a pickup line on me?”

Jungkook shrugs, further leaning back against the table. You cringe when it shifts back with a groan, rattling a few potions.

“Did it work?”

“No,” is your short reply as you inch your hands over the table, moving closer and closer to the jar off to the side. Each agonizing second takes every ounce of your patience because one wrong move and you’d have to spend the rest of the afternoon cleaning up a whole galaxy from the cracks in the wood. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, you slip the essence into its container and seal the lid shut, heaving a sigh of relief when it securely swirls behind the glass.

“I’ve got more,” he pipes up when you stand up again.

“I’m not interested.”

“Hey, are you made up of dark matter? Because you’re indescribable.”

You wipe your hands on your apron and move over to the cabinet of materials to begin making another potion.

“Are you the sun? Because you’re the center of my universe.”

“Jungkook,” he stops short of running into you when you turn and the bottle of star matter in your hand sloshes dangerously, “You’re nice, and I appreciate the persistence. But I’m trying to work and your mom is going to kill me if I don’t get this done.”

“One more.”

“I really-”

He suddenly reaches up and places his palm gently against your cheek. In a flash of light, the room around you is washed away, and in its place, the dark abyss of space. Stars and planets hang in suspense around you, stretching for miles and miles past what your eye can see. You can’t help but gasp, because even though you’ve been given the task to create galaxies didn’t mean you ever got to see them in person.

“How did you…?”

“Magic powers.” He tries to smirk but it quickly gives way to a grin. That was one plus to having a literal goddess for a mother, it basically meant he had an all-access pass to the space-time continuum.

“It’s beautiful,” you whisper to the stars.

“It is. And I’ve got one more for you.”

With a sigh, you turn back to give him your full attention, “Alright, sure.”

He takes both of your hands into his own, “Are you an exoplanet? Because I’m bad at astronomy and pick up lines.”

“That… might have been your worst one.”

“Ah, well, it was worth a try.”


End file.
